Impossibilities
by the.oblivious.nerd
Summary: We are Marauders. We are friends that were betrayed and destroyed. We are family. We are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs... And Sharp-ears. We are pranksters. We were the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hey, I'm back with a new story. After putting out a authors note for my other stories and getting the response that I got I said that I would take a break from 2 of them and come back... The other 2 I'm not sure... But yeah, I've been obsessed with Lily and James for like ever and decided that the best way for me to help my obsession would be to write a story off them! So here it is! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**This chapter/prologue dedicated to the totally amazing the-booky-bookworm check out her FRICKING AMAZING stories as well. I'm sure that she'd love that ;)**

* * *

Sirius POV

Most friendships are doomed. Ours was. Traitors and death haunted the path, slowly creeping up when we least expected it. I'm sorry for the mistakes I made, sorry for the things I did but most of all I'm sorry for not realizing the traps built that ultimately failed our friendship.

The Marauders were more than friends. We were family. Bound together by beliefs, values and trust. Though all of those failed us. We stuck together through good and bad. Happiness and bitterness. Pain and joy. We were inseparable. Or so we thought.

We weren't there for one another when it mattered most. My two best friends are dead because of it. Because of it I am stuck in this filthy prison, being treated no better than the rest of my wicked _pureblood_ family. Most of all my godson is left orphaned and alone in a truly cruel world.

I can promise you one thing. Once I escape I will hunt him down. I will show no mercy. How can I? That will be the price paid for causing their deaths. The price for his cowardness, the price for the sake of their friendship.

Wormtail, you _filthy_ coward, you _filthy_ Death Eater. Your time will come.

We were the Marauders. The Marauders are no more. Prongs, I am sorry I truly thought that I was right about him. You are my best friend and my brother.

Sharp-ears, I will miss you most. Even though you were as annoying as heck with your constant need to study. And you thought your name was totally stupid because I picked it... But here I am still using it. You and your fierce temper always spiced up life but you understood me when no one else could. And though you picked James over me, I know that deep, deep, deep down there's a spot for _me_ too. As there's one for you in mine.

Moony, don't hate me. I know you will. You'll curse the Black name as long as you don't know the truth. I don't blame you. I'm sorry we'll won't be there on the full moon every month like we promised long ago, I'm sorry that two of your best friends are dead and I'm sorry that you don't know the truth. Peter isn't dead, Wormtail is.

Pettigrew, I have nothing to say to you but I can't wait to _kill_ you.

Friendships have their ups and there downs. Their good days and their bad ones. We were threatened many a times to be separated yet how we worked through it remains a mystery... The Marauders may be the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history but we will also be the strongest of friends. Despite our losses we were a family. Despite the _impossibilities_ we survived together.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I've got chapters 1,2 and part of 3 already done so I can pretty much post whenever. I'm warning everyone that my is taking a turn for the worse and I will be busy. So I will probably only update on the weekends. Especially during May and the end of June. I will update. I'm not giving this one up which is why I'm not starting anymore than one right now ;)**

**the oblivious nerd**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Bet is Made

**Hello I'm back! And ON TIME with an update! Whoop! Whoop! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: harrypotterfreak712 for being the first reviewer! I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

**And special thanks to the-booky-bookworm for being an awesome friend on fanfiction! Go check out her stories! (My fave story is HIM AND HER its awesome!) **

* * *

I took a deep breath as I got out of the cab even though I was of age I still preferred to ride Muggle. Sixth year had been tough. After Prongs and I broke up in fifth year we sort of year we sort of avoided each other. Except on the full moon. For Moony's sake we continued to work together. But slowly in sixth year we figured out we were being stupid and started to hangout as a group again. For our sanity. We are family. We can't let one stupid mistake ruin that.  
I paid the cab driver and hopped out. I was glad to hurry along to platform 9 and 3/4 the last week of summer vacation I spent at home. It was more of a nightmare. Tuney is getting a little too comfortable with Vernon, her muggleborn boyfriend, whose perfectly normal. Or so I'm told. I've only met with him a few times, thank goodness. My mother and father are just living their life, I'm not really a big part of it anymore. I'm gone ten months of the year and when it's summer I spend most of it at Prongs house. I've got my own room and have long given up calling _Mom_, Mrs. Potter. It's awkward when I talk about either my mother or Mom so I try to avoid it at all times. So when I am at home it's more like a _new toy_ that everyone else already knew about so it's there and different but not something to get excited about.  
After a week I can really start to miss my family. The Marauders. Even though I avoided them for most of all of last year and refused to be called _Sharp-ears_... I repaired most of my relationships with them. It's hard not to. Though, I don't really talk to Prongs as much, or as friendly as I did. Everyone knew about it anyway and thought that I was being daft. I disagree. Prongs got what he deserved. Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail just got the bad end of it.  
I sped up a little as I saw Padfoot standing by the train. I knew that no one would be seeing him off. Just like me. "Hey! Padfoot!" I called. I could see his face light up as I was the only girl who called him that.  
"Oi, Sharp-ears! How was your family?"  
I slowed down as I neared him and shrugged, "Same old family. There certainly haven't changed. They acted as if I wasn't there so." I faked a grin, "What adventures did I miss?"  
Padfoot frowned at the change of topic but then grinned, "Well... You know the Black Mansion right?"  
I shook my head, "Grimmauld Place? You didn't!"  
"Bellatrix didn't know what hit her." He smirked.  
I groaned and started to lift my suitcase onto the train and Padfoot rushed to help. "I'm fine, but seriously, she could've gone all dark magic on you."  
"She could've if she knew it was us. And it's not like I've spent any time there. But yeah, I've gotta help you, Marauders Code."  
"Still, I wouldn't be the happiest if my family got magically fried by your cousin. I don't recall anything in the Marauders _Code_ for helping each other with their suitcases. Last I checked it would've been like watch and laugh as the other struggles with it."  
It was Padfoot's turn to shrug, "Things change Lily. People change." I looked at him with new interest. Maybe Prongs wasn't the only Marauder supposedly trying to grow up.  
"Sharp-ears! Padfoot! We saved a seat for you guys!" I looked up to see Prongs waving at us from a window on the train.  
Padfoot grinned. And we jumped on the train to start our last year at Hogwarts.

It was strange having Lily come sit with us. Not that I minded, but after I screwed up badly I never thought she would ever talk to us - me - again. Even the end of sixth year and most of the summer seemed like a dream and one day I was going to wake up and find that she hates me again. I know she doesn't but we aren't near as close.  
She didn't sit with me. Not that I expected her to. She sat with Remus and Sirius. I got stuck with Peter. Nobody spoke. This was how we started spending most of our time since Lily started hanging out with us again. She knew that it was time for her to. It's kind of scary actually. Nothing gets past her.  
I figured that I should break the ice, "So, Lily, how was your family?"  
She didn't look at me but glared at the floor. "You know family."  
Sirius shook his head like he was warning me so of course I had to know, "Was Petunia not... sisterly to you?"  
Lily smirked and looked up, "When has she ever been sisterly to me?"  
I winced at that. "Which classes will you guys be taking?" Remus asked. Leave it to him to change the topic to something school related.  
"Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology. That's it." Sirius said grinning.  
"Only _five_? You know you need at least an Exceeds Expectations in all of them right!" Lily stated. No matter how hard she would try to hide it was obvious that she cared for us just as much as we do to her.  
"Says the Head Girl who gets Outstandings in every class. I'm sure you and Remus can help me." He winked and smirked. Lily rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her long dark red hair.  
"That is if I have time for lazy arses like yourself. I will be taking all the classes your taking and Arithmancy, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Alchemy." Lily grinned as Sirius' mouth dropped. Mine did as well but she paid no attention to me, which was not surprising.  
"Brilliant Lily! I'm taking all of them as well, minus History of Magic. Instead I'm taking Muggle Studies." Remus replied and looked at me, "How about you Prongs?"  
"Well same as Sirius obviously, and then Arithmancy and Alchemy. That's it."  
Lily looked over at Wormtail who hadn't spoken in a while, "What are you taking this year?"  
Peter shrugged, "Whatever I can get into I suppose." She nodded sadly. Everyone knows that Peter tends to struggle with most of every class. He's pretty thick most of the time.  
"_Potter_." I almost jumped at the sound of Lily using my surname, it's been years since she used it. "It's time for us to go to the Prefects carriage. Unless of course that was a well played prank and its really Moony and I as Heads this year." She almost sounded bitter talking to me.  
"No, no unfortunately I am Head Boy so take me away!" I called dramatically looking off into the distance. I jumped up, "Remus you are a Prefect this year right?"  
"Of course Prongs."  
"Good at least there's going to be someone sane." I opened the door to the train hallway and Lily stormed out not glancing at me once.  
"You bloody idiot. You called Sharp-ears _insane_." Moony muttered quickly following her leaving me at the door.  
"Aw well. You guys keep the map incase I'm swamped with goody-two-shoes. If that happens your busting Remus, Lily and I out of there. We may be role models but we've got a reputation to keep up."  
Peter nodded his head so fast I thought it might fall off but Sirius just shook his head, "No wonder she still _hates_ you, you just don't know when to _stop_, do you?" I winced and ran to catch up to them. She doesn't really hate me? Does she?

Sirius looked over at Peter, who was gazing out the window. "What has the world come to? Three of the five Marauders are practicing _perfect Prefectness_ now! It's completely mad!" Peter smiled a little and his gaze fell upon Sirius. "Maybe it's time for us to grow up, just a little."  
Sirius smile faded, "What do you mean, Wormtail?"  
"I'm saying that this is our last year at Hogwarts. Maybe that clicked in to them - mostly Prongs - and they are preparing for what lies ahead."  
"Blimey! Wormtail that was probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said to me." Sirius laughed then paused, "And maybe you're right..."  
Silence filled the cabin as Peter resumed staring out at the vast world around them and grimacing just a little. How could something so dangerous and evil look so beautiful? "Do you think they will get back together?"  
"Huh?"  
"Lily and James. I don't, she hates him. It's obvious."  
"Well maybe. But it won't happen this year unless James seriously smartens up. He might be persistent but Lily's not stupid and she certainly hasn't forgotten what happened."  
Peter stared at the ceiling for a minute. "I change my mind. I think James could pull it off. If he works hard enough. We're Lily's family, she might hate James but I think it's because he broke her heart. No one can hate someone that much because of what he did unless she had serious feelings. Plus she's not just going to give us up, it's not like she's got much other friends she can completely relate to."  
Sirius stared at Peter for the second time, "Merlin! Where is this sudden blast of wisdom coming from? Maybe you should be at the Prefects meeting." Peter grinned. "I've still got to disagree. James won't be able to get her to go out with him before the end of seventh year."  
Peter's grin slid off his face, "And why not?"  
"Because I know James but I also know Lily. She's _too_ stubborn and won't see the change in James. She will be filled with resentment towards him and he will need longer than a year to fix that."  
"Yes but for all we know after this year we could never see her again!"  
"She's a Marauder! She will come at least once a month, like she does during the summer. We even saw her right after the incident, remember? She cares too much for us to miss the night of Moony's furry little problem. And besides, she told me that her family is slowly isolating her, like mine did just not evilly, so she will probably end up staying with one of us or Mary or Marlene seeing as they are her best friends besides us. Or maybe moving in with the Longbottoms. I know that Alice likes Lily. But those are really her only options!" Sirius snapped.  
Peter gulped and inched towards the window but then smiled, "Is that what you believe? I say we bet on it. I say it will happen sometime this year and you say it will be after the school year ends." He spat on his hand and held it out.  
Sirius slowly grinned, "All right, may the best man win." He too spat on his hand and grasped onto Peter's and gave his hand a good hard shake.

* * *

**Please review! I love to hear input from my readers and it makes it so much easier to dedicate chapters to people if they are leaving comments and such :) **

**And I'm sure there's gonna be confusion about the whole Sirius growing up in Lily's POV and not as much in James' POV and the doubt in the third person POV. It's just people view the Sirius he wants to show but its different than Lily tends to see from him. For Peter he goofs off and jokes around to lighten the mood. And generally it's the same with James but with Lily I think he reveals the part of he that he keeps hidden inside because Lily is in the same boat he's in kinda. She's an outcast in her family, he's the outcast in his. They relate to one another... Wow that was deep. But yeah. For any confusion thats the idea I'm trying to get at.**

**anyway again please r&r! **

**Unless Voldemort returns,**

**the oblivious nerd**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Surprises at the Prefect Meeting

**Hey-o! I am back with an UPDATE EARLY! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: ... Well I've gotten no new reviews... So if YOU want to be recognized write a review. Even if it says to go read your awesome Lily and James story. Or Sirius. Lol!**

**DISCLAIMER: (ok so I forgot the past two chapter... Sue me. It's not like you can find me. I'm on here it's kinda obvious I'm NOT JK ROWLING I but still.) I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. (If I did there would be a prequel about the Marauders. Jussaying.**

* * *

I wasn't real excited about being Head Girl, not really. Especially since Prongs was Head Boy. I'm not surprised either. The rest of my mates stopped hexing every first year Slytherin if they walked to close. Don't tell them I knew they did that. It's supposed to be a secret between them. Only a well deserved hex was now the ones shot, and I personally have no guilt in saying that I do shoot the odd Stinging hex at the odd Slytherin. At least it's not Engorgio Skullus. Padfoot and Prongs did that on... Bertram Aubrey I think it was. Got them a _double_ detention. It was funny though.

We entered the Prefect cabin to see most of everyone all ready there. Great. We are the Heads yet we are also some of the last ones to arrive to the first meeting, brilliant.

I hardly recognize any of the Prefects which isn't surprising, I didn't make much of a move to get to know any of them before. I would show up to meetings, listen to whoever was talking and then head out to patrols with Moony. That's how much Prongs destroyed my life. To think, my sanity could be potentially lost because of him. But not anymore. I doubt we will even talk really, besides Head meetings and other stupid responsibilities I have with him now. I'm pretty sure he is under the impression that I hate him, which in a sense I do, but he is like family to me... Oh well he can stay under that first impression. Might teach him a lesson or two.

"First order of business, the schedule for patrolling." Prongs stated. I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really _leading_ the Prefects meeting? "Due to inconvenience with meeting with Lily, I have precomposed a schedule working around, everyone's Quidditch practices and extra curricular you may have planned for this year."

I looked at Mooney with belief. There's no way Prongs had already made a schedule. I turned back towards Prongs to see him passing out copies of the schedule he made.

"I have placed everyone in pairs based off of how well you know one another to ensure that everyone gets along so that this year can go by quickly and painlessly as possible." I stared at the schedule. Of course Prongs had placed himself and I together. I shouldn't even be surprised. We were on patrol Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

"If there are no complaints I would think that this meeting is complete." Prongs stated with that look that suggested for people not to disagree with him. So naturally, no one did and the meeting was adjourned. That was the fastest Prefect meeting I've ever gone to. Everyone was probably shocked that _James Potter_ could be responsible.

I thought that went amazingly. Seeing as I needed to make sure that everyone wouldn't question why I had pre planned the schedule. As captain of Gryfinndor I need to ensure that I have enough time for evening practices and early morning ones too. We need to win the cup this year. So I went ahead and made the schedule to include everyone's wants so no one would want anything changed. Pureblood brilliance right there.

I met up with Remus and Lily after word them staring at me with disbelief, "Surprised?" I smirked and Lily frowned.

"A little Prongs, a pre made schedule?" Remus' eyes narrowed, "What are you planning?"

I shrugged, "Not much I needed to make sure that I had time for Quidditch. Being the captain and all."

"Something's not right. Since when have you cared about being responsible?" Lily scoffed.

My eyes narrowed. It took all my will not to yell at her. "Since I realized that we are in our last year." I turned around and sped up not wanting to here her smart arse reply.

I know I messed up, I messed up bad. Lily isn't going to forget that anytime soon. But I wish she could grow up and at least try to cooperate with me. We will be spending most of our evenings together whether she likes it or not.

James rushed back to the compartment and sat down with a huff. Peter cocked his head towards James, "Well? Did it go well?"

"Peter you twat! Course it didn't! Prongs here wouldn't by shoot daggers at the wall and Moony and Sharp-ears would be sitting with us now." Sirius smirked, "Not that, that's surprising. Did you really expect Lily to forget everything when you show up with a well written and planned out... plan for getting her attention? Blimey Prongs! She's not stupid!"

"Shut up Padfoot! I know you've told me enough already! I just wanted her to see that I've grown up a bit, I seriously don't expect her to forget everything! I just needed to show her I've changed." James snapped standing up.

"I think if you stop being a arse, be a good Head Boy, stop asking Lily out, and try not to purposely get under her nerves she'll come to her senses." Peter said.

"Peter? You all right mate?" James asked. "When did you start sprouting words of _wisdom_? Not that I mind... but it would've helped like two years ago."

"He's been doing that since you left for the Prefects meeting." Sirius said glancing cautiously at Peter like he was contracting a new disease or something.

Peter shrugged, "I know exactly what not to do if you want to get a girl. Reverse psychology."

James sat back down on the opposite bench of Sirius and Peter and closed his eyes. "Yell at me when we hit Hogwarts."

"With pleasure, mate" Sirius grinned the focused his attention on Peter. "What's with you? I thought you didn't think that Lily and James were ever going to get back together." He whisper-yelled.

"I didn't, until we made a bet on it. How much we betting anyway?" Peter grinned with a mysterious look in his eye.

"Meh, I don't think any amount of convincing will change Lily's mind. I'm thinking 15 Galleon. How does that sound?" Sirius looked completely assured that he would win.

"_Easy_ money. Should we shake on it again?" Peter asked.

"Nah we already did that, we just didn't have time to choose how much we were betting. Besides its actually kind of gross how we shake hands." Sirius nervously wiped his hand on his jeans.

"Ok. That's good then..." Peter drifted off. "Hey Padfoot? Where's Lily and Remus?"

"Who knows? But I'm guessing that Lily is just getting her hair in a twist. And Remus is comforting her Marauder style. It's a good thing we didn't tell him about the prank... plan... whatever Prongs is calling it."

* * *

**I will update TOMORROW if I get 8 reviews today. I just was an see how many people are actually reading this. I'm NOT stopping I'm just curious. I've already got chapter 3 written so it doesn't matter to me when I post it.**

**till (maybe, hopefully) tomorrow,**

**the oblivious nerd **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Carriage Rides

**hey I'm back don't kill me. My life got busy. Oops.**

**DISCLAIMER: we all know it. We all cry over the fact that we don't know something so awesome. we all place it in our writing and we r on this sight for goodness sake! Let me move on with my life.**

**now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Remus tried telling me that James wasn't the same, that he'd grown up... Blah, blah, blah. "That doesn't magically erase what he did away, Remus! He's still a bloody arse! We both know it!" I snapped at him.  
I must've scared him a little, because he backed off, normally we would get into a heated argument and then the rest of the Marauders would take sides but of course James would be on mine... what am I thinking? I haven't taken part in a full fledge Marauders argument since... Fifth year, obviously. "Look, Moony..."  
"Hey, Lil, it's no problem. I know your upset. We all do. We know you haven't forgotten. This stuff takes time." Moony grinned and looked out the window, "Blimey! We're at Hogwarts! Come on Sharp-ears!"  
I smiled knowingly, he was distracting me. "Right behind you, Mooney!" And we ran to the nearest exit making sure that no one that happened to be a teachers pet or anything was around. We may be Marauders but we aren't a Prefect and Head Girl for no reason.  
"Aw! Bloody hell!" Moony stopped suddenly.  
I jumped to try to see over Moony's head, "What?"  
"Snivellus alert."  
I stopped jumping and scowled, "What does the _Half-Blood Prince_ want?" I spat.  
Moony shrugged, "Beats me. But he's coming over here. Probably saw your obnoxious jumping and screaming in my ear." I slapped him on the arm and he groaned.  
I smirked. "Move over, I've learnt a new hex." I pulled my wand out. I always wait until he starts throwing hexes at me before I respond. I think sometimes I hope that we could go back to the times when he taught me the basics about magic, before I knew what that blasted _word_ meant. "What do you want, Snape?"  
"To apologize." I rolled my eyes, Snape has tried to apologize as much as Prongs _asked me out_ in fifth year before we found out.  
"The answer hasn't changed, it won't. So get the hell out of here before I test out the new hex I've learnt."  
My eyes narrowed as Snape stood his ground, "Mark my words, Evans. The Marauders won't always have your back."  
Moony growled and whipped out his wand, "I think it would be best for us both if you would leave." His wand tip pointing dangerously close to Snape's flesh. Snape glared and walked past us in the train hall. "Thank gosh. Which hex haven't you learnt yet?" Moony looked at me curiously.  
I laughed, "Moony, I don't talk to you for a little while and you suddenly forget that I know most of every spell, curse, hex, charm, potion instructions and anything else that has to do with our NEWTS. What type of friend are you?"  
He winced, "Har, har sorry Lily. Your right, I'm a bad friend."  
I looked at him and shook my head, "Are you _Wormtail_? It was a joke."  
"No comment. Hey, why don't you meet up with Mary and Marlene? I'm sure they would love it if you stay with them in the carriage to Hogwarts. That way you can avoid James." Moony said.  
"Are you trying to get rid of me? I've always ridden in the carriage with you blokes! It would be strange if I didn't." I exclaimed looking at him warily. "Are you guys planning a prank? Because I'm not going to turn you in just because I'm Head Girl!"  
"No course not! I just think it would make this 'return to Hogwarts' more enjoyable for the five of us. You know seeing as its our last year and we've missed most of the Sortings besides ours." Moony laughed quietly, slowly drifting off because I didn't join in.  
I searched his face for any traces of lies. Either he had gotten much better at lying or he was telling the truth. "All right, but you guys pull anything that could be counted as any type of prank, I'll hex you guys till next Tuesday. Understood?" Moony nodded. "Cool, see you at the feast!" I spotted Marlene and Mary and jogged to catch up.

* * *

We got off the train carrying Lily's and Remus' baggage with us. "Where's Lily" Sirius asked just as I was about to ask the same thing.  
"She's riding with Mary and Marlene. Our mouths dropped. "Did she really _hate_ my schedule that much?" I asked silently panicking. She won't ever talk to me. Not even if its full of sarcastic, rude or pointless arguments! I really got to tone down the whole 'growing up to impress Lily' plan. It's over!  
"No, no, no. I insisted she did. She refused at first." Remus laughed. "I figured that it would make this much more enjoyable for all of us. She agreed."  
"All righty then, we grabbed yours and Lily's luggage and hauled it over. It weighed a ton though." Sirius groaned. "What the heck do you keep in there?"  
"Mines full of textbooks and books and more books, Lily's is probably similar." Remus shrugged.  
I wasn't paying much attention. I kept thinking about what _Peter_ had said... Half of what he actually said and half the fact that I was actually listening to his advice. Stop being an arse. Done. Be a good Head Boy. Around Lily, done. Around other people that have no relation to Lily... That might need a double check. Stop asking Lily out, done. I haven't done that in over a year. Not purposely get under her nerves... Blimey! I'm screwed on that one. No matter what I said or did I was always somehow ended up being the prat.  
"Oi! Prongs! What prank do we have for the feast this year?" Sirius called back looking over his shoulder to me.  
"I think we should pull a Sharp-ears and not do anything." I said absentmindedly.  
Sirius' jaw dropped, "But we always do something! Just because you're Head Boy and Lily seriously doesn't like you... Haha Siriusly! Doesn't mean we don't do anything!" He laughed at the old pun.  
"I'm just trying to prove that I deserve to be Head Boy. That I do take things seriously." I winced as I said 'seriously' and Padfoot smirked.  
"That's just it Prongs! Who's going to believe you? Since when have you actually taken anything seriously." Remus said wincing as yet again that over used pun came up. I groaned knowing that Moony was right. When isn't he?  
"Blimey mates! I know I'm amazing but I didn't know you used my name every second word!" Sirius grinned.  
"You're totally amazing Padfoot! You deserve to have your name used as an adjective!" Peter exclaimed. And Sirius nodded in agreement.  
"And when we thought you were getting _smart_." Remus muttered. We pulled our luggage onto the carriage and climbed on. I sat next to Sirius. Remus and Peter sat down on the other side.

* * *

Lily sat down beside Marlene and Mary gapped at her, "Lily... this is a... surprise." She stated mouth open and blinking rapidly.  
"What? I can't sit with my _best mates_ to Hogwarts?" She snapped a little miffed that Remus didn't want her along for the ride.  
"No... we just thought that you normally sat with the Marauders... seeing as their your... family." Marlene said cautiously.  
"They didn't want me to sit with them." Lily said through her teeth. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to hear how your summer went."  
"Oh of course! Merlin! It was absolutely boring." Marlene brightened up and Mary cracked a smile.  
"Yeah, not much happened with me either. Just same old summer fun." Mary added with a disgusted look.  
"Blimey! I should've spent some time with you guys! Sorry." Lily blurted out. After all besides the Marauders, they were her best friends.  
"Lily don't mention it. After the issue it was brilliant to see you mending your relationship with them! I don't think I've seen you more depressed than ever. Merlin, when I get my hands on those blokes they will wish they were never born!" Marlene grinned mischievously.  
"Don't kill them too badly. Their pride will be _mortally_ ruined." Lily snickered.  
They lapsed into silence as Hogwarts came into view through the trees. After all they only had ten more months of schooling before they would be released into the wizarding world.

* * *

**Review if: **

**1. Any of this applies to you.**

**2. you loved it.**

**3. you hated it.**

**4. you think James is better than Sirius.**

**5. you think Sirius is better than James.**

**6. you think Remus tops both James and Sirius.**

**7. you want to KILL PETER OFF IN YOUR STORY.**

**8. you didn't read any of this before the 'kill Peter'.**

**9. you think J.K. Rowling is stupid NOT to make a prequel about the Marauders thats longer than 800 words.**

**10. you dig totally non canon Jily stories.**

**11. you have read my other fanfictions.**

**12. you sigh of relief if you read a fanfic that's waaaaaaay to sappy and know that the author must have a worse love life than you do. (Lol that's me (: )**

**13. you want me to update ASAP**

**14. you think that this list of things you can review for is stupid.**

**15. you were planning on reviewing before you started reading this A/N.**

**16. you are staying up late reading this when you should be sleeping.**

**17. you are supposed to be studying but are reading this instead.**

**18. you think that there should be no such thing as Monday.**

**19. you thought when you first read Harry Potter Harry and Hermione were going to get together.**

**20. you actually read Ron/Hermione stories.**

**21. **YOU HAVE A TOTALLY AWESOME IDEA FOR A CHAPTER FOR MY FANFIC YOU THINK I SHOULD INCLUDE****

**22. you rolled your eyes when you read the last reason.**

**23. you have actually read this far down the list.**

**24. you think that this list is going off topic.**

**25. you are bored outta your mind but have no life so you keep reading.**

**26. you think that PERCABETH is the best pairing in Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**27. you hate Jason Grace and Frank Zhang (guilty as charged)**

**28. you know Percy is ten hundred million times better than Jason will ever be.**

**29. your shaking your head because you have no idea what is going on.**

**30. you believe me that before this one I hadn't had any of them numbered.**

**31. you can actually see me going back and numbering everyone of these reasons.**

**32. your jumping for joy because you think I had forgotten about Percy's awesomeness.**

**33. your face-palming because of my stupidity.**

**34. you think that the fact that some random person wanted Kirsten Stewart to play maximum ride in the movie was a complete idiot.**

**35. you have actually never read or watched any of the twilight movies.**

**36. you think that Stephanie Meyer should've made a sequel to the Host.**

**37. you think Max Irons is hot.**

**38. you can't decide between team Ian or team Jared because they are both per-mazing.**

**39. your team PEETA!**

**40. you hate gale like a fire.**

**41. you totally believe Finnick is your best friend.**

**42. you depressed because he's my BFF for life!**

**43. you still review after all this.**

**44. you scrolled down the rest of the list and decided that I have no life.**

**45. you just scrolled down after reading 44.**

**46. you hate autocorrect.**

**47. you can go on forever about something that has to do with characters from books.**

**48. you wish that you could stop time whenever you want so you can write, read, etc with no interruptions.**

**49. you have been mistaken for a 10/11 year old sometime in the past month.**

**50. you are shocked that I actually made it this far.**

**51. you thought I was done.**

**52. you have had to take a break from reading this.**

**53. your most precious treasures are your books.**

**54. you have gotten about 10 hours of sleep total this weekend because you were reading too much.**

**55. YOU BELIEVE IN GOD. John 15:13, "greater love has no one than this, that he lay his life down for his friends."**

**CONGRATULATIONS if you read that whole thing. For your review that I do hope to get just put in the numbers that apply to you. Don't disappoint. I spent a hour writing it.**

**everything EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING has to do with me:**

**4, 6, 8, 14, 15, 20, 29, 32, 42, 43, 51.**

**yes that does include # 49. :(**

**till next time!**

**the oblivious nerd.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Welcoming Prank

**Hey. Don't kill me. I had a soccer tournament. Which we got GOLD! Ok. **

**Special thanks to: Saviour of the Sea! For actually reviewing the numbers that applied! 28, 27, 5. I know that u at least read till 28! You should totally PM me so that I don't have to rant about how much I hate Jason and Frank. But it's awesome that you share the same feelings as me! I'm not completely insane! Lol. I hope thare you are enjoying this story and feel free to voice your opinions at anytime. I welcome ideas, predictions, things you hate about it, things you love, etc. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: dance4ever95 because you are following this story. Lol. Pleasend joy and don't hesitate to press that review button. It won't bite you I promise. I already fed it dinner.**

**DISCLAIMER: sigh. We all know it.**

**please enjoy. R&R after!**

* * *

The Great Hall is one of my favourite places in Hogwarts, minus the _library_ of course. It's lit by thousands and thousands of candles that float in midair over the four house tables. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Purely magnificence. At the top of the hall is the teachers table. And along the side is where the Head's sit. Prongs and I, together. In front of the _whole_ school. Merlin, could it get any worse?  
Marlene sympathetically looked over her shoulder at me as she sat down at the Gryfinndor table. I gave her my, _don't you dare sympathize with me_ glare and headed towards the front table to take my seat.  
I sat down and shortly afterwards Prongs sat down next to me in the Head Boy's seat, "How was the ride in?" He whispered in my ear.  
"I'm in one piece, right?" I rolled my eyes and Dumbledore stood up.  
"Welcome to another year of magical schooling! Our Head's this year are Lily Evans and James Potter! And now onto this year's Sorting!" Dumbledore sat back down and Mcgonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and it began its song:

In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

Applause rang through the great hall... Kind of. It was mainly the ignorant first, second, third, and fourth years. Everyone else nodded sombrely. The Slytherins just smirked. But ignorance is bliss.  
The first name was called and she sat down and Mcgonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
The list went on until everyone had been called and the feast began.

* * *

The Sorting Hat's song was unnerving. It was like it _knew_ that Voldemort was gaining power. I guess that would make sense because it lived in Dumbledore's office but still. It was like it was _hinting_ that the key to Voldemort's downfall would have to do with uniting the Houses together. But that would never happen. Slytherin would rather die than work with muggleborns and 'blood traitors'. People like Lily. People like _me_. People like every freaking pureblood that's not a Slytherin...  
It was weird sitting up with the teachers. I had seen every other Head Boy and Girl do it but I had never imagined that I would be. I had even owled Dumbledore asking if he was trying to pull a prank on us. The Marauders. I know stupid of me but Remus was shocked. He thought that I was pulling a fast one on _him_! Bloody brilliant idea... of course he hadn't gotten it.  
"Potter!" Lily hissed while still smiling and looking all innocent-like.  
"What?" I wasn't really expecting her to actually talk to me much.  
"When's the prank?" She looked over at Sirius and Remus peacefully eating their food.  
"There isn't one. We are pulling a Sharp-ears this year." I grinned hoping she would like that.  
No such luck. I could hear her groan and I saw her roll her eyes. "Idiots! You can only do that once! Everyone will be expecting us to 'be mature' and lay off the pranks!"  
"Ok who are you and what did you do to the Lily we all know and love?" I couldn't resist. She had set me up perfectly. Here was supposedly a Lily that was trying to grow up, be mature and yet she still wants to pull our annual prank during the welcome feast. She is a Marauder through and through.  
"Merlin, Prongs! I'm being serious!" She whisper-yelled at me.  
"You can't impersonate Sirius, it's impossible." I smirked.  
"Shut up! At least I'm trying to have a half decent conversation with you! Here I am sitting at the freaking Head table and instead of faking a goody-two-shoes like I should be I'm trying to plot a prank with you!" She snapped and turned back to her food.  
I sat there gaping at her for a moment before I realized what I was doing. "Lily..." I whispered singed in her ear. "Liiiily... Lily. Come on! Let me apologize!" She sat still calming eating her food not even phased by me. I groaned and looked to Gryffindor table to see Sirius impatiently glaring at me for the signal.  
Of course we had a _pre_-_planned_ prank from the carriage ride in. But when Peter had first mentioned it I noticed that Moony had held his tongue. I nodded slightly and held my breath.

* * *

Everyone sat quietly but curious to see if anything... _interesting_ would happen.  
It had been a bit of a surprise when Lily had become the Head Girl. Everyone knew that she was responsible with her _homework_ but no one expected her to actually be able to take _Head duties _seriously enough. But when James was selected Head Boy... Well that just confirmed to everyone that Dumbledore was off his knocker. So when it had been halfway through the Welcome Feast people's fear levels dropped considerably. Maybe Dumbledore wasn't completely crazy. Maybe the Marauders were actually beginning to grow up.  
The ceiling lit up in flames. Part one was complete. Mcgonagall groaned as she noticed the absence of three certain Gryffindors. James sat at the front table grinning as some students tried to stand up knowing it was useless. They had used a Sticking Charm on the seats of the students. Part two: complete.  
"Merlin! They aren't real flames people!" James shouted at the panicked students. Of course that didn't really help.  
Suddenly the robes, hair, skin, and anything that belonged to the Slytherins started to flash back and forth between red and gold. Gryfinndor colours. It was a variation of the Colour Change Charm. Part three: complete.  
James knew that Sirius and Remus were placing certain areas of Hogwarts with different charms and that Peter was laying out Dungbombs and Stink pellets to insure that students would hit the invisible charm traps. But that only the Syltherins could trigger Confundo, Aguamenti, or Immobilus. While everyone else could trigger the Cheering Charm and the Tickling Charm.  
"All right calm down!" Sirius called and everyone looked around. Out of nowhere he landed on the Gryfinndor table and took a bow. With a wave of his wand the fire blew out and the sticking charm undone. "We've had our fun and now it's off to bed!" Sirius called in a singsong voice and motioned for everyone to the exit. No one moved.  
"Alas, Sirius is right for once. Off to bed! Prefects lead the first years to the _proper_ dormitories!" Dumbledore boomed and grumbling people started moving. Part four: complete.  
Once everyone except Professor Mcgonagall and the Marauders had left the shrieking started up again.  
"Black! What did you do?"  
"It's _harmless_! Just a few Dungbombs and Stink Pellets!" Sirius defended himself.  
"Detention! The _five_ of you." Mcgonagall said as she raced out the door.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Remus called out.  
"How could you Moony?" We all turned to see Lily clenching her fists. "You promised." And she turned around and stormed out of the Great Hall through a secret passage.

* * *

**And scene! Oooooh! I'm mean! Cliffhanger! Was that a good cliffhanger?! Anyway, please review. I practically live off them. Lol. More awesomeness coming soon! If I get 5 reviews I will update tomorrow. Just five! That's all I'm asking. You guys will have ALL DAY because I am working. So review! And when I get home if I have 5 reviews I will write the rest of the next chapter!**

**till next time,**

**the oblivious nerd**

**oh and I will be out of town again next weekend so if you really want that chapter you have to review... **

**Ok. New idea. If I get 5 reviews before tuesday morning I will update!**

**there. Now, till next time,**

**the oblivious nerd.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Rise of Stealth Ninja Lily

**Sorry for the delay. I was away and I've been studying but I made this one extra long. But it also changes POV quite oftTell much more often then normal. Tell me what you think your review ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: ... All of us know it?! Right?**

**Special thanks to: the booky-bookworm! For being a dedicated reader and an awesome fanfiction friend! Go check out her story: Him and Her**

**Best alternate universe James and Lily story ever!**

* * *

For once Lily wasn't upset with _me_. It was sort of strange. After she stormed off Remus had turned pale and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Blimey mate! What did you do?" Sirius laughed. "Lily is not happy."

"That's an understatement." I muttered watching where she left. "Merlin! You are so screwed!"

"It's more of what I let you guys do." Remus replied. "Come on. We should go meet Professor and Lily for detention."

* * *

"Ms. Evans has arranged for her detention to be completed with Professor Flitwick." Mcgonagall stated as soon as Peter raised his hand to ask the question we were all wondering. "Now if you boys will be scrubbing down my classroom so that it will be prepared for the first day of classes tomorrow."

"Mcgonagall ma'am," Sirius started mockingly, "Why isn't your classroom _already_ clean, seeing as the holidays just ended?" I was wondering the same.

"Idiots!" hissed Moony.

"I was prepared this year for your prank," was her reply. She motioned for our wands and took them with hast. "Prove to me Potter, that you deserve to be Head Boy." And with that she walked out the door and shut it.

"Why wouldn't Sharp-ears have detention with us?" Peter wondered.

Remus groaned, "She told me before she got on the carriage that we better not plan a prank without her just because she was Head Girl."

"And that's exactly what we did." I finished.

"To be fair, it wasn't a well thought out plan," Padfoot added while he watched us wash the cupboard doors. "I'm curious to know why she wanted to have Flitwick for detention. We Marauders don't just skip detention. We do it with pride!"

"Cut her some slack. She's probably thinking we don't think she can be a Marauder if she's Head Girl or something." I snapped rolling my eyes.

"That's rubbish. Your _Head Boy_ and you were part of the prank." Peter said.

"Yeah, but girls tend to overreact a lot, remember?" I laughed. "Sirius! Start washing!" I threw my washcloth at him and it hit right in the face.

"Good one, James!"

* * *

Lets see what they will say after my final act. I thought slyly as I watched Professor Flitwick turn his back. After he gave me a stack of papers for my detention, "_Confundo_," I whispered quietly waving my wand. "Professor!"

Flitwick turned around, "Oh, Ms. Evans! What a wonderful surprise! What brings you to my office?"

"I was just finishing my detention with you, remember?" I held up the blank stack of paper. Detention, my arse. Take that Prongs.

"Oh right! Of course!" Naturally my detention had just begun. I just didn't want to do it.

"I was wondering, if for the first couple days I could practice the Disillusionment Charm during classes, you remember second year... don't you?" I had been the first one to master it of course. But that's where the 'confusion' comes in. I'm a bloody genius.

"My mind is a little foggy on the details Ms. Evans," Flitwick's eyes glazed over as he tried to remember.

"I couldn't do it. I was the laughing stock of that class. I would like to practice it during classes to see if anyone will actually see me. Is that all right?" I put on a fake grin. "Just so when my NEWT's are here I am fully confident in my abilities." I was walking on thin ice, if anyone found out I was using magic on one of the Professors I would be expelled.

"Oh most definitely, Ms. Evans! I will inform the rest of the professors." Flitwick exclaimed.

"Thank you! And please don't mention this to anyone but the teachers. _Especially_ the rest of the Marauders. It's rather embarrassing." I looked at the floor and shuffled my feet.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Flitwick grabbed the bundle of papers. "Seeing as your detention is over I think you should head back to the Gryffindor common room. And I'll see you in the morning." He winked.

I smiled at him once more and walked out of the classroom. A fifteen minute detention. Brilliant! I grabbed the invisibility cloak and Marauders Map I snagged from Padfoot's bag and had hid in between two statues before going into Flitwick's office. I pulled the cloak over me so I couldn't be seen and walked to the common room. _Ninja_ Lily was making her appearance.

* * *

"Prongs... Prongs... Prongs!" Sirius yelled in James' ear.

"What time is it?" James yawned sitting forward.

"Five-thirty. I had this bad feeling I was missing something and I can't find the Map!" Sirius whisper yelled.

"All right! It's fine! It probably got caught inside the cloak. And is _invisible_. Go back to sleep." James muttered annoyed. How dare Sirius, of all people, to wake him up, before Quidditch season, at unearthly hours.

"Right... right the cloak." Sirius calmed down a little and climbed back into his bed. "Of course it's fine. I'm over thinking this. It's too early. I will look for it -"

"Shut up Padfoot some of us are trying to sleep!" Remus groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Mate if it bothers you that much we can go for an early morning fly and wake up then look." James suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous! In two weeks I'll be doing that anyway. I need sleep!" Sirius rolled onto his side.

"That's if I don't kick you off the team."

"I dare you to find a better Beater than myself." Sirius challenged.

"I might just take you up on that."

"What! No! I'll sleep now!" He pulled his blankets up.

"Shut up!" this time it was Peter and he threw his pillow at Sirius.

"That's what I thought." James grinned to himself.

* * *

I was glad that I had grabbed the cloak and Map the night before. At five forty-five when I had gotten up for an early breakfast, in the kitchens, I could hear them bickering. It probably had something to do with Prongs and his Quidditch obsession. He probably wanted Padfoot or Moony to go flying with him. The idiot.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the cloak over my head. It was rather large when it was just one person under it. Instead of five. I slipped out to the common room quietly and out through the portal.

Once I was out I took the cloak off for a bit. Since it was morning there was no reason I couldn't walk around. I can't let no one see me before I excavate my bloody brilliant plan. I've got to have witnesses that saw me before classes. There weren't too many people wandering yet. Which was good. Nobody that would get suspicious about me being up this early.

The elves had already made me a plate of my favourite food before I had arrived. On it was sunny-side up eggs, buttery toast and delicious looking strawberries, that were bright red but not turning quite yet. In other words perfection. I quickly ate knowing that when Padfoot would get Marlene to tell him that I wasn't in our dorm this would be the first place they would come. I thanked the first house elf I saw as I exited the kitchens and it gaped at me. I guess I had never thanked this one before... Oops.

I rushed up to the third floor to the Charms corridor and to Professor Flitwick's classroom. "Professor! I'm here for my quick lesson before I go to Potions." I called to Flitwick and he turned.

"Yes, of course! Do you remember the incantation for the Disillusionment Charm?"

I nodded, "Isn't it _evanesces?_" It naturally was of course. But I can't tell him that.

"Brilliant, Ms. Evans!" Flitwick beamed. "Now to show you the wand movement. We shall just practice casting it on ourselves. For starters of course." He brought his wand above his head and twirled it around himself. _"Evanesces!" _He shouted and his image faded from sight.

I clapped and faked looking awed at him, "Merlin! I would love to be able to do that!"

You could hear a chuckle and, "_Appareant_!" And Professor Flitwick appeared again. "Now Lily, it is your turn."

I gulped and hoped that my Dissillusionment Charm wouldn't be _too_ good.

* * *

We watched the girls dormitory in the Gryfinndor Common room. Remus insisted that he had to apologize to Lily. I told him that it was best to let her cool off and come to him but he refused. The bloody idiot.

"This is ridiculous." Sirius groaned, "Since when she has kept us waiting _this_ long?"

"Maybe she is still asleep?" Peter piped up.

"Nah. She knows better than that." I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's waiting till we starve and is never going to talk to us again and it is all my fault!" Remus looked like he was going to start hyperventilating.

"Yes it is, Moony." Peter agreed.

"No it's not! We are the ones who suggested to pull a prank in the first place!" I argued rolling my eyes at Peter.

"To be fair. The prank sucked." Sirius stood up, "That's it! Marlene!" he screamed up the right side of the staircase.

I stood up and winced, "Shut up mate!"

"What do you want at this unnatural hour?" Marlene snapped opening the door.

"This hour is perfectly fine! Try five-thirty and and see whose complaining." Peter exclaimed.

"Is Lily up there? Does she hate me? Can you get her?" Remus asked almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her since last night!" We all looked at Marlene impatiently.

She yawned, "How did you survive the _week_ she was with her family? You guys are like lost puppies without her."

"I'm starving here! Can you grab her so I can go eat?" Sirius leaned against the wall clutching his stomach in fake pain.

"Well this hurts! You don't need me to be there to be able to eat?" Marlene gasped.

B-b-b - " Sirius stuttered.

"Funny _McKinnon_. Get to the point." I said. "Remus here might've upset her last night. So where is she?"

Marlene looked at Remus with sympathy. "Sorry I haven't seen her since the Welcome Feast last night. Not before bed, not this morning. So go eat before you guys pass out in front of me." She turned and closed the door.

"I've done it. She hates me." Remus paled, paler than his normal pale complexion allowed.

"Come on mate, let's go check the kitchens." I slapped his back. _Go find the map _I mouthed to Sirius and he nodded.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Need more detail? Less detail? Speed things up a little? **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I think it's longer. Normally a whole chapter A/N included is about 1500 words. The story part of this chapter is over 1700. That's about as good as I can do.**

**till next time! **

**the oblivious nerd.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Come Out, Come Out Wherever You Are

**Hello! Exams are over! Whoop, whoop! So in honour of the end of the school year and beginning of summer I bring with delight another chapter! It may be crappy cuz I haven't been working the creative juices lately... It's probably choppy, but it is full of stupid, marauderness! And it is most definitely a filler. Oh well every story has them. Updates will still be whishy washy cuz of soccer still we are going to Provincials. Notice the lack of 5 billion exclamation points. Oh well I get a custom track suit for free with it... Lol but because of that I'm working like crazy as well to make sure I can actually go. Sorry :( two more weeks then I shall be soccer less. I considered putting an exclamation point there...**

**anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Super Cara ****and ****darkfur663! Thank you both for reviewing a chapter some where in this story! Im soooooooo freaking happy that you guys enjoyed it enough to leave a comment and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't hesitate to correct me on anything! Or give me tips, or anything else!**

* * *

So far Project Ninja Lily was working. Nobody suspected anything. Mainly because nobody, minus the rest of my good for nothing 'family' of idiots knew my schedule. So nobody really questioned my absence. Since my first class was History of Magic none of my furry friends were in it. So I managed to drown out the Professor and study some of my class mates.  
Marlene was sitting as far away as she could from the front and was taking a nap. I don't know why she even bothers taking this class. All she does is sleep then steals my notes and copies them. She probably wasn't even awake for attendance. So it's not likely that she will not know I'm 'not' here.  
Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff was listening intensely. Not. His Hufflepuff posse will probably do his work for him. Not that he's that worse arse in the world, but Merlin! I bet half of the Hufflepuff population that is taking this class is because of him. The female half I might add.  
Benjy Fenwick sat a row across from me, his head on his desk. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he was long gone just like Marlene. I rolled my eyes. For a _Ravenclaw_ he sure didn't pass in the 'obsessive worker' category.  
And then in the far right corner was Snape. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew I was supposed to be here. The little creeper. The little hypocrite. I balled my fists up as he calmly sat there writing in his potions book. Fixing up the potions he calls it. My hand crawled down brushing up against my wand. Oh would it be so easy it send a curse flying towards his greasy head. Then of course Flitwick would be notified that a curse from an invisible person was harming innocent Slytherins (oxymoron right there) and then I'd be expelled and my wand snapped. I'm sure Hagrid would take me in... Maybe... Meh, better not just in case.

* * *

Sirius couldn't find the map. Big surprise. Not. Lily isn't stupid if she doesn't want to be found she's going to make sure she doesn't get found. Simple as that. But there was no way she was missing classes. She may get detentions, may forget to hand in the _odd_ assignment but other than after a full moon, she's in class. And since she is taking the same classes Sirius and I are taking we will have to confront her.  
"Hey mate! Charms is about to start! Should we get there on time and get a certain Sharp-ears to hand over the Map?" Sirius called from the other side of the Gryfinndor commons room. Oh the joy of only taking seven classes. You get free 'study' periods.  
"Yeah. Make sure we really make Moony sound like he feels awful. She will definitely cave if its him." I grinned. You've had you fun, Lily.  
"That shouldn't be so hard. He will probably end up sitting by himself in a corner." snickered Sirius.  
"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus does have some manliness in him.  
"I speak the truth!" Most of the time. And we got off the couch and headed to the door.

"Prongs, is it just me or is Lily not here?" Sirius muttered as the bell rang to indicate the start of class.  
"She's definitely not here Padfoot. But it looks like your guess rang true about Moony." I looked over. Remus looked horrible. Of course Lily wasn't helping by not showing up to class. I wonder how the Prefects meeting will go tomorrow...  
"Of course it did! Moony is my best mate! He doesn't got anything he can hide from the dog!"  
"I'm glad to know that the _smelly dog_ that lives with me isn't completely dependant on its owner to have a life." I smirked as 'the dog' glared at me.  
Professor started off giving one of those stupid recaps of all the spells we learnt the previous years. Starting with the Patronus Charm.  
When he had his back turned I caught Moony's eye and mouthed, 'You good?' He gave me a look that said, 'You bloody idiot, Sharp-ears is skipping class because of me!' I rolled my eyes. 'Calm down. She's probably just doing whatever _girls_ do.' That relaxed him a little. I hope. Then I realized he was laughing.  
"Mr. Potter. Do you have anything you would like to share with the class?" Flitwick glared up at me.  
"Sir, no sir!" I saluted. His face turned red.  
"Potter. I'm giving you a warning. Do that again and you'll be off to detention. And as a Head Boy too. I hope Dumbledore was in his right mind when he presented you with that honour."  
"Professor I think we all were questioning Dumbledore's sanity when James got it. Well everyone but _Remus_." Sirius laughed. Patting me on the back and winking at Remus. Moony glared.  
"Black, you don't even start. You've got a warning too."  
"Professor! You shouldn't have!" Padfoot gasped, "You are so much more _understanding_ than Mcgonagall is! I don't get a warning with her!"  
"Black..." Flitwick was using that tone. The one where it is a good indication that you should shut up.  
"I just go straight to detention. Blimey! You are way better than she is. Compassionate wise. Magic wise she can kick arse!" Apparently Sirius didn't get the memo.  
"Detention, Black!" Professor sat back done and rubbed his temple.  
"I take it back! All the complements I just bestowed upon you! And you give me detention! Outrageous!" Sirius demanded, clearly faking a insulted look.  
I kicked him, "Shut up!" I hissed. "Or you'll ruin our plans the rest of the -"  
"Detention for the whole week, Black!" Professor Flitwick snapped.  
"Week. Never mind." I muttered. Oh the pranks we could've done since Lily wasn't around... Forget I said anything. I love it when she's around. But now that I'm Head Boy... And she's Head Girl... I'm just shutting up now.  
Sirius grinned, "Sir, yes sir! What time should I report to said classroom, sir?" he yelled mocking me. The class roared with laughter. Most of us did. The Slytherins... not so much.  
"Eight o' clock Mr. Black," three points to Padfoot, Professor Flitwick has given in to his incredible looks and amazing wit! Cue the eye rolling.  
Sirius opened his mouth, probably to reply with a smart arse remark that would land him with more detention, but I elbowed him in the side, "Blimey mate! Remember Quidditch!" and hence his shutting up resulted in the bell ringing. "Hurry Prongs! We will catch that Sharp-ears if its the last thing we do! We are amazing at Hide-in-Go... whatever it's called... that Muggle game Lily tried teaching us," Sirius jumped up and raced to the door. What? _Hide-in-Go-Seek_?  
"Mr. Potter ensure that Black is here at eight. Or I may be extending his detentions." Flitwick called after me.  
"Considered it done, Professor!" No way I'm letting my _best_ beater miss practice, especially if he thinks its because Lily is playing a Muggle children's game. "Don't move, Prongs! You have to count to 100!" Sirius pointed his wand at me accusingly. "It's the rules!" Oh dear. Merlin, help his sanity! "How much _Firewhiskey_ have you drunk in the pass couple of days?" "33, 34, Prongs shut up! I haven't! 35, 36..."

* * *

Lily rolled her invisible eyes at the stupidity of James and Sirius. Of course if you had listened closely you would've been able to hear her faint chuckle amidst the laughing students at the display of idiocy from the two Marauders. It would definitely be the highlight of the day as the gossiping would spread like wildfire. She knew that James, Sirius and Remus were all aware that she was 'absent' and Lily was feeling bad as Moony had sat by himself not participating in the humorousness of being a Marauder. Scratch that she felt like a complete arse. _Stand strong, Lily they need to be taught a lesson._

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and Lily didn't show up for any of her classes. Or lunch and as I neared the Gryfinndor table for supper she couldn't be seen anywhere.  
"Where's Lily?" Peter asked of course not being in any of her classes he wouldn't have known she was missing.  
Sirius shrugged, "I haven't seen her all day, Moony here seems to think its his fault."  
"We know it is! I should've told you not to plan a prank without her!" Remus contradicted bitterly.  
"She sort of _overreacted_ a little." I said thinking about it now.  
"No she didn't! She's a _girl_, and she was left out. And because of you arses I haven't seen her all flipping day!" Marlene snapped and Mary nodded agreeing.  
"Come to think of it she wasn't in her bed this morning..." Mary added. "I thought she had just gotten up early, but now that I think about it she could've been purposely _avoiding_ you guys."  
"When was the last you saw her?" Peter asked rubbing his chin with his hand the way nerds do while trying to solve a question. I smirked at that.  
"Before bed last night." Marlene replied, "I'm sure it's like a life lesson she's trying to teach you guys." Nah she should know that it is _impossible_ to teach us any sort of morals related to life.  
"Merlin! That's exactly it! We all know Lily can't keep a _grudge_!" We stared at Sirius.  
"Earth to the idiot, remember me?" I groaned waving at him.  
"Of course I do! But your _James_ and Lily's mad at _Remus_." Sirius said waving back at me exaggerating our names to clear it up. Which of course didn't help.  
"Mate, your Lily's exception. Everyone else she forgives them within the month. Or is it a month and a half?" Peter added grinning.  
"A month and a _half_?" Remus paled.

* * *

**R&R for a better chapter?! I hope you readers enjoyed it... If I have any after that really long wait... Please review they give me inspiration :) and if anyone want to take a guess to see which student (it doesn't have to be a Marauder) will guess where Lily is first I'd love to here what you guys think cuz I have a bit of an idea but not much :P**

**till next time,**

**the oblivious nerd**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Seriously? Where Are You?

**hey. So it is obvious I suck at updating... But for those who care soccer is over so I will have more free time (we got Bronze) and thus more updates... (Haha I am probably most definitely kidding myself)**

**DISCLAIMER: everyone has it. You've done it a million themes. If I was J.K. Rowling I wouldn't waste my time on some website but instead write a series of prequels to Harry Potter set in the Marauders era.**

**thanks to: everyone and anyone who reviewed, favourited, followed etc this story I appreciate it and hope you guys continue to express your opinions about it.**

* * *

Day number three underway. People are starting to get a little curious and worried. Where's the precious Head Girl? How is she Head Girl if she doesn't even show up to classes? I'm missing my friendless redhead best friend! (yes Marlene can be a little melodramatic... Moony didn't even bother correcting her) Those were the nicer ones... Well looks like the filthy mudblood finally realized she wasn't welcome. It's about time Dumbledore kicked out the fake witches.

Lets just say that with the help of some of the Deatheater wannabes from Slytherin my prank was going full speed ahead. The rest of the Marauders were starting to get uncomfortable. Brilliant! Of course other people weren't helping.

What did you do to Lily? I thought you idiots were her only friends? (I resent that last one! Where's Marlene when you are invisible and pulling the prank of the year on everyone?) Did you finally ditch that mudblood for the pureblood beliefs? How could you leave her in the dark about a prank?

Yeah, my mates aren't going to try to mess with me for the rest of the year. I'm not even real mad at them - Moony - anymore. I still... dislike Prongs but oh well, you win some, you loose some.

I lay under the covers of my bed. It was about three in the morning. I figured if I got up early enough I could do my homework then hit the kitchens before I put the cloak back on but I have to be extra careful to make sure no one knows where I am. Obviously. My bed must be made and I have to triple-check the Map before leaving the Gryfinndor tower.

If I had a normal set of mates they would wake up because I'm not even trying to be quiet... but since they are all lazy arses and sleep like the dead I have no fear. Which is good because I am utterly exhausted. With little sleep since I started this invisible business I have been on my toes non-stop. From making sure no one runs into me as I go from class to class to making sure there is no evidence that I have even been sleeping in my bed. And off to the kitchens I go!

This is getting ridiculous! It has been three days since Lily has been seen by anyone. And not a single professor is expressing any concern. Merlin, I know she probably took serious offence to us leaving her out of the prank and we have clearly established the fact that she is much more successful at pulling a prank by herself than us, so why make us worry? Should we start wearing 'All Hale Prank Master Sharp-ears!' T-shirts and hope she notices? Should we pathetically cry out down the hallways "we are not worthy!" Should we go and ask the teachers where in the world she could've gone? Should we invent some magical laser glasses that will turn invisible being visible? Should we... wait a second! The teachers! Prongs your a genius! The professors aren't concerned for Lily's safety! Obviously they know what could've happened (or what did)

"Padfoot, wake up!" I jumped up and pushed Sirius off his bed and rushed and turned on the light. "Lily is missing!" I yelled gleefully.

"Congratulations, mate it only took you three days to figure that one out." He muttered bitterly rubbing his head. "No wonder - "

"Shut up and let me finish! Nobody important is looking for her which means they know where she is!"

"Brilliant. We've already come to a conclusion that she must be attending classes still but it never occurred that the professors must know that she is." Remus added groaning to himself and sitting up. "Let us go interrogate some professors!"

"But with our Maraudering Charm!" Sirius grinned.

"Of course! We can't forget that!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"What about Wormtail?" I turned back to see him eyes closed still sleeping deeply.

"Let him sleep, studies don't come as easily for him as us." Moony said.

"Mcgonagall can we ask you a favour?"

"No Black." She didn't even turn her head in our direction.

"What if I say please?" Sirius' voice raised an octave higher.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Oh Merlin. Here was the whiny voice.

"Sirius, shut up mate. Professor it is concerning the lovely Head Girl and fellow Marauder." I said as sweetly as my non-existent manliness would allow.

Mcgonagall hesitated for a second. "The answer is still no."

"So you know where she is?" Remus asked.

"I never said that." We groaned as she turned back to the door leaving the Great Hall.

"Slughorn?" We turned back to the teachers table and waltzed over to Slughorn. If anyone would know where Lily is, it would be him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of an audience with the Head Boy?" Slughorn sat down his Butterbeer and gave me his deluxe too-big-to-be-believable smile and a wink to compliment it. As if we were sharing a private joke or something.

"We were expressing some concern towards my fellow Head. She has been deemed missing by the student body." I replied with mock seriousness. Not that I'm joking about Lily. But it is so easy to pretend to be Slughorn with his mockery.

"Have you seen her or know where she is?" Sirius demanded.

"Well my boy. Seems you are mighty concerned." Slughorn rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Sir do you know anything?" Remus rushed on as Sirius started to clench his fists, "if not we will be on our way and not disrupt your breakfast any longer."

"No. I don't."

"Thank you, sir we will be on our way." Remus stated emotionless as I started to drag Padfoot by his hair.

"That jerk!" He snapped. "You'd think because Lily is his favourite he would show a little concern to her whereabouts!"

We continued down the hall towards Herbology. "Mate, did it ever occur to you that because he doesn't care he knows where Lily is?" Remus reasoned.

"Still worried about your little mudblood are we?" I whirled around and drew my wand to see Avery, Snape and Regulus sneering disapprovingly at Padfoot. "Gryfinndor you may be, but to actually care about a faker that is disgusting!"

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "Really now? Engorgio Skullus!" Avery dodged the hex but Snape wasn't so lucky and slowly his head starting swelling and kept until it was well past twice the normal size.

"Is that all you've got, Black? Petty little hexes that don't do much harm? Let me show you some real magic! Cru-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus yelled and Avery froze in motion.

"This isn't over Potter! You are on the wrong side!" Regulus poised himself.

I didn't even think. I had refrained from much offensive attacking because I am (this is sort of unfortunate) Head Boy and people look up to me. I need to set an example. This was an exception. "Levicorpus!" And I threw him against the wall with success. Turning to Padfoot and Moony I could tell this had helped. Everyone needs a little adrenaline to settle down.

"Sectumsempra." It wasn't louder than a whisper but it hit Sirius in the back and he dropped blood soaking his clothing.

"Cover him Moony!" And again I advanced. Sorry Lily but this is for Padfoot.

"Loco-"

"Using curses on me too? How possibly can Lily find you any better than me?" Snape snapped as he held his head with one arm and his wand in the other.

I stepped closer and Snape stepped back into a corner. "At least I care about her." I grunted and changed my spell, "Entomorphis!" He shrunk into a tiny beetle with an overly large head. I took another few steps closer and stomped on him. "That's for Lily."

Lily watched from a few paces away so badly wanting to join in on the duel but refrained from doing so and stood wand drawn in case of an emergency. She noticed that James held back more that normal and let Sirius and Remus take care of the opponents. But as they turned away as Snape desperately tried to hold his head up she held her breath.

"Sectumsempra."

"No!" She whispered panicking. "Padfoot!" She ceased to pay attention and focused on the scary pool of blood that was building around him.

She knew she had to do something. They were already onto her but she wasn't going to let some stupid prank potentially become more important than Sirius. She ran around the corner and cast a Patronus to send a message. James' father had shown them how to cast it after they announced their desire to join the Order of the Phoenix during the summer.

"There was a duel in the corridors leading to Herbology. There are students seriously injured. Hurry."

She watched as the doe sped off to Dumbledore. Then hurried back towards the duel back under the cloak. "That's for Lily." James snapped and stomped down on a beetle. Lily's eyes narrowed then realized that Snape was nowhere to be found and grinned.

"Potter! Are you all right?" Madam Pomfrey came rushing around the corner. "Oh Mr. Black is in need of definite help. Mr. Lupin would you levitate Black to the hospital wing?" Remus nodded and wordlessly began to lift Sirius up. "Careful. We can't have him being jostled about." Pomfrey instructed and then turned to the Slytherins. "Potter I want you to help me levitate them to the hospital wing as well." James cringed at that.

"Poppy there is no need to waste anymore of Mr. Potter's time. He is already late for class. I will take these gentlemen to the hospital wing myself." Dumbledore said from behind Lily. She turned to see him right in front of her. She quickly side stepped to the left to avoid any contact with the Headmaster.

"Very well. Potter you aren't injured?" Pomfrey asked quickly inspecting James.

"No, Madame." He said politely as he could. Lily chuckled to herself knowing if he showed any possible signs of not being normal he was getting hauled also.

"He is fine, Poppy. Let the poor boy go." Dumbledore winked at James as Pomfrey took a last glance.

"Alright. Bring the boys. I will set up beds for them." She left the way she had come in.

"Nice Patronus by the way, Mr. Potter. Corporeal too, that's impressive but a doe? Isn't that a little too feminine for you?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and Lily's eyes widened. James wasn't stupid and Dumbledore pretty much gave it away that at least at some point she had been there.

James grinned. "It might be."

Lily watched as they went separate ways and then hurried along after James because they were indeed very late for Herbology. "Lily. You might be scaring the heck out of everyone. And it's probably your aim to do just that. But I'm onto you and I won't tell anyone." James said as he made haste towards the classroom. Lily grinned. She may not always see eye to eye with James much anymore but when it came to pranking he would always side with her, the criminal mastermind behind their best of pranks.

It was time to step it up. Make everyone believe that she had disappeared from Hogwarts completely. She sat in the boy dorm waiting for Peter to walk in, she had been there for an hour. Since James had practically dragged Remus to the hospital wing to visit Sirius and Peter has tutoring with Emmeline Vance from Ravenclaw after he was bound to come and get some textbooks from the dormitory. Lily had already magically erased her name from the the Map so it would seem that either she was spending her time in the Room of Requirement or she wasn't on school grounds. She had placed the Map under Peter's bed on top of his textbooks and readied her wand for her specialized Confundo Charm. She grinned. The charm was meant to only screw around with Peter's memories of having the Map. Making him think that he's had it all along but also making him forget that Sirius was ever looking for it.

Peter walked in nervous knowing he was having a lesson with Vance. Also knowing that she was pretty decent looking. He bent over, "Confundo!" Lily yelled and jumped back under the cloak as Peter stiffened then relaxed again and pulled out the Map to make sure Emmeline was still going to the library. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Grinning he placed it upon his stack of books and left the dorm. Lily followed closely.

"Peter! You have the Map!" Remus exclaimed. "How did you find it?"

"What do you mean, Moony?" Lily held her breath, so far so good.

"We thought Lily took it along with the cloak, remember?"

"Oh I had it the whole time." Peter said emotionlessly. Lily relaxed, another charm in the bag.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Peter opened his mouth to reply. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Can I see it?" Peter closed his mouth and glared as Remus grabbed it and observed it closely. "I can't find Lily anywhere! But this is good. At least as soon as she does return from wherever we will easily find her!" Lily smiled evilly. No one will find her just yet.

* * *

**like it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! Or PM. Those work too. I have a few plans for this story but later on. I need help to get there! So give me your opinion! If I get a lot of good ideas i may just use a few :)**

**until I manage to get another chapter posted (more reviews = faster update) keep on keeping on!**

**the oblivious nerd**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Hi... **runs and hides** soooooooooooo sorry! I'm a really crappy updater. To be honest this chapter was done like a week ago but then it got deleted before I got to post it on here and I had to start from scratch. Plus I've been busy... :( but its really long... Ish ;) **

**Special Thanks To: the booky-bookworm! she is an incredible friend and helps me (though she may not know it) get into the mood to write this fanfic :) go check her Lily/James fanfic out: Him and Her**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Lily was safe, Sirius is relatively safe. My life couldn't be better. Well it could. But it's pretty _dang_ good right now. I looked out the window beside the hospital bed Sirius lay in that was dubbed the Marauders bed because it was beside the window with the best view of the Quidditch pitch. So if you were injured you could watch teams practice or play games while your out of commission... Quidditch tryouts start soon... Oh Merlin... I've got to start preparations!

"Prongs! Peter had it the whole time! The bloody _idiot_ didn't even think to tell us!" Moony came running in whisper yelling at me waving a very familiar-looking piece of parchment.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked curiously. What is Lily thinking? "I thought we figured Lily had it."

"Nope turns out he did." Remus muttered glaring at the door.

"So? Did you find her?" I asked pretending to be curious. Obviously Lily charmed it to keep herself a secret and throw the rest of us for a loop. Well the rest of them.

"No. And I already searched the Room of Requirement with multiple charms. So she's _not_ in the castle." Remus stated biting his lip.

"I'm sure she's fine she will turn up as soon as she feels she has tortured you enough." I said. I knew that from previous experience.

"Yeah, your probably right. Since your an _expert_ at it." He smirked a little. I just grinned. It was always good when Moony starts to throw in the odd insult.

There was a little noise coming from the other side of Sirius' bed then a soft shuffle. Huh. It sort of sounded like a laugh. "Now I know you want to go kill Peter or something. So I will Patronus you if Padfoot wakes up." I practically pushed him out of the door. And I heard it again and turned towards it. "Lily?" I whispered.

Absolutely no sound. I slowly sat down onto my chair and began to relax glancing back at Sirius and out the window. Suddenly something clasped over my mouth and around my arms. Despite that I grinned and my heart sped up. What invisible contraption did she secure me with? "Keep quiet. Don't tell anyone. Especially Padfoot and Moony." She whispered her face on the left side of me. "_Your_ going to play a crucial part, later."

I licked the clasp over my mouth and it moved and slapped me. It was her hand. "Why me?"

Lily hesitated. "Because I trust you." She moved away. And whatever was holding me to my chair let go as well and I spun around. She obviously was still invisible. But she trusted me enough to not _obliviate_ my memories.

Looking back out the window to the Quidditch pitch I let myself smile. Just a little. It was more of a smirk but whatever. I wonder if she's still going to be pulling this by the time the first Prefects meeting starts tomorrow... Merlin! What if she doesn't show? What if I have to suffer through it by myself? Oh crap! I'm screwed! Any positive thoughts melted off my face as I realized that. And Lily of course will be watching the whole thing laughing silently in a corner.

"P-prongs?" Sirius muttered and I spun back to face him. "Blimey, mate do I really look _that_ bad?" He focused onto me.

"What? Oh no..." I drifted off what could I say? To explain something... The Map! "We got the Map."

"And?" He tried sitting up but collapsed back to the pillow.

"No."

"What about -"

"Already checked." I interrupted solemnly.

"Oh." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Did I at least kick arse?"

"Course. Your _Sirius Black_. Are you not?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I am." He sighed. "Where was it?"

"Peter had it the whole time."

"Blimey! And he kept quiet?" Sirius' eyes shot back open.

"Uh huh. It wasn't his fault." Lily jinxed him. "We didn't really talk to him too much."

"Sure. Can I go slap him?"

"Of course! If you want to forgo your Beater position." I grinned. "Madame Pomfrey said your stuck here till tomorrow but go right ahead. Your getting out-dated anyway." I jumped up and started towards the door. Then got smacked in the back of the head - hard - with a pillow.

Glancing back at Sirius he lay innocently eyes closed, pillow less, on his bed. "Good luck with finding one. I shall be here pleasantly sleeping if you change your mind."

"Ok mate."

* * *

Remus watched nervously as Prongs paced back and forth in the classroom. His stack of papers were in a big pile scattered across the desk in front which he had claimed and he stood rocking back and forth. It was evident that he was nervous. Lily hadn't made any sort of evidence that she was even alive. Moony felt awful he had never been one to expose Lily's temper and she was always there when he needed her to be. And he royally screwed up. He sat down with his notes on the few concerns and questions the younger Gryfinndor students had and bit his lip. Why couldn't he have once said something to James and Sirius? He lets the bullying, jinxing and taunting of Slytherins slide but shouldn't he have opened his mouth when one of his dearest friends wanted to make sure she was included?

As more Prefects piling into the classroom James became more and more stressed. Why me? Lily trusted me enough not to screw her over but how the hell was he supposed to run the whole meeting? Besides the introduction meeting on the train he had never been to a Prefect meeting let alone know enough to actually conduct one! He scrambled to try to organize his notes on Quidditch tryouts and schedules (which he planned for there to be zero spying on from any house) detentions and Hogsmeade. He was just going to wing Hogsmeade but he had a whole 'increase punishment' detention order.

"Oi! Potter finally came to your senses and got rid of the filthy _mudblood_." Avery said as he walked in. He was the last Prefect to arrive.

James' eyes narrowed. "It hasn't occurred -"

"Don't deny it. We all know she doesn't deserve to be here." Rabastan Lestrange.

James clenched his jaw and he drew his wand, "Lily is twice the witch you will ever be you little -"

"Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" The door swung open and Lily ran in hair wild and papers flying. She slowed down and started towards the front of the classroom. Avery groaned as she walked by as everyone else sat awestruck at the sight of her. She acted like it had been merely hours since she last saw anyone.

Moony looked at her and blinked a few times. Oh Merlin! I need to apologize! He thought. I wonder if she was planning her entrance then... To avoid the ugliness of cleaning up after James.

"James have you started to discuss anything of _importance_ yet?" She asked as she lay her notes down beside his.

"Err, no?" He sputtered then took a short breath and regained his composure. "We were just about to start on Quidditch tryouts."

"Oh good. So ask we all know the first game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw is the weekend before Halloween and we need time to get the teams sorted out." Lily stated addressing the whole group.

"Right. So I made up a schedule and set up barriers around the Quidditch pitch that will only allow for the members of the house that has tryouts onto and anywhere near the pitch at that time to ensure no spying." James sent a quick glare at the Slytherins.

"Of course we had Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall's permission to." Lily added.

"I'll hand out a stack of copy's and I want everyone to _pitch_ in (a few people smirked at the joke James made) to get the flyers hung and given to this years Quidditch Captains."

"Any questions?" Lily asked and everyone shook their heads. Remus noticed that James and Lily had the meeting under control. They weren't fighting yet they weren't interacting so much. They just knew when to talk and when to shut up and smile innocently. It was like the whole scene was rehearsed. Which didn't make any sense because Prongs was just as shocked as the rest of the Prefects. "Good. Next is the detention schedule. So it has come to our attention that getting the same type of punishment for every offence isn't really teaching students much. So instead of just assigning detentions and taking off however many points we want we have created the increasing punishment order."

"Every time someone is caught they are magically recorded by saying the person's first and last name and saying _'you've been exterminated' _in a really deep voice." Hestia Jones from Hufflepuff stifled a laugh. "We've got to have a little fun, don't we?" James explained.

"Just tell them how the system works, Prongs." Lily said while laughing.

Remus' eyes narrowed. Something was going on. You don't go from hating someone to _best_ mates over night. Especially not if your name is Lily.

"So first time offenders, 5 points lost. Second time offenders 5 points lost and a detention with Flitwick. Third time offenders 10 points lost. And so on and so forth. But each time the detention is added to the points lost it changes Professor. Flitwick, then Hagrid, then Flich, Mcgonagall, the Dumbledore then on out. Is there any questions?"

"What if we break too many rules we start sending kids to go get candy and have a laugh with old Dumblydork?" Avery scoffed.

"Dumbledore is scarier than Mcgonagall sometimes." Remus retorted speaking up for the first time. Sharp-ears and Prongs were doing good but they need someone else to stick up for them sometimes.

"If you say so, _halfblood_."

Remus' face burned as he forced himself to hold his tongue and turn back to the Heads strangely getting along. He didn't care about his 'status' but when people start throwing it around and making it seem like another reason for them to believe they were better than he was, that's when Moony's almost _nonexistent_ temper flares. Lily would always calm him down after a row between them and the Slytherins. They had no reason to be prejudice against him. He was just as good, if not better, than their _pureblood_ prides.

"Anyway, they last thing is Hogsmeade weekends. We have decided to keep them a secret until the Wednesday before each one. That way it's a nice surprise but everyone still has time to find dates." Lily said cheekily grinning. James sighed in relief quietly. At least he didn't have to worry about how he was going to pull a fast one on the smartest, cleverest, most responsible group of students.

"Are there any concerns that we should address as a group?" Prongs asked.

"First year Hufflepuffs are too scared to walk around in the evenings because of the Slytherins that will come and hex them." Hestia glared at Avery.

"Well Hufflepuffs are mainly _half-bloods and mudbloods_, right?" Avery replied nonchalantly. Hestia nodded. "There's you problem. We need to _purify_ magic. It can't be _tainted_ by blood, like yours, that isn't pure."

"That is a stupid reason to make eleven year olds terrified to walk outside of the Hufflepuff dorm." She snapped.

"I see no concern behind that. They ought to be taught a lesson about their _superiors_." Lestrange added.

"Punish them!"

"There is no punishment needed." Avery said yawning as if the conversation was physically exhausting him.

"If they won't the rest of us can keep a closer eye on them," Benjy Fenwick from Ravenclaw said.

"Yeah. It won't kill us." Remus agreed.

"Ok. Some of the Ravenclaw girls are wondering if there will be any big parties or balls." Emmeline Vance said changing the subject.

"We could ask. Besides the Halloween and Christmas Feasts there isn't anything planned. But if we got permission we could get a team together to organize one for Christmas." Lily suggested.

"Ok should I get a count of how many people would actually attend a ball? That way if there is a lot we could use it as proof we should have one." Vance added.

James shrugged, "Go ahead. But if there isn't too many I say we forget it. That's a lot of time and effort for so little people to enjoy."

"Great! I'll put together a list!" She exclaimed.

"Is there anymore questions, or concerns? If not I'd say that this Prefect meeting is good to go. Don't hesitate to come to either James or I before the next meeting in two weeks!" Lily said as people started collecting their notes and leaving the room.

* * *

"Lily! I'm so sorry! I should've tried! I know you wanted to be included in the first prank of the year. Could you consider, possibly accepting my apology?" Moony begged me.

I grinned. "Merlin, that is a _hard_ decision... I don't know if I can." I turned and began stuffing my magical notes into my bag. They were charmed to have whatever Prongs had written on his onto mine so the writing was beginning to fade.

"Please Sharp-ears! I'll do anything!" He was holding onto my legs.

"Ok, ok. Since you said anything. First stop touching me. I'm not going to disappear. Yet. And second I want you and Prongs to help me with my grande finale."

Prongs walked over after hearing his name. "But you just announced your presence to the group of biggest goody-two-shoes at Hogwarts."

"Did you think I didn't preplan?" I asked faking offence. "Who are you and what did you do with the Prongs that trusts my prank-pulling abilities."

"Ok. Shut up your _Highness_." He bowed and rolled his eyes.

"Better. I charmed the door so whoever walked through it would forgot they saw me and thought that James led the whole Prefect meeting. So don't go u till I say so." I warned.

Moony looked back at the door, "Blimey! Your incredible! So what's the plan?" We sat down and I began to describe what they were set to do.

* * *

Sirius walked into the classroom and saw Professor Flitwick sitting at his desk. "Sir?" He said quietly trying to be complete opposite of himself in general. Sharp-ears was missing and if he had to suck up to some teachers to figure out what happened he will.

"What do you want, Black?" Flitwick groaned not looking up from his paperwork.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Lily is." He said looking at the ground.

"Is that why you are trying to fool me into thinking that you were innocent _and_ helpless?" Flitwick looked up at Sirius eyes narrow.

"Sir, you are _much_ smarter than you let on." He said grinning.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Black."

"Ok. But I'm serious. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Yes." Flitwick resumed writing. And Sirius watched him for a few minutes.

"So?"

"What, Black?"

"Are you going to tell me? I really do care. She and I are really good friends." Sirius put on a huge smile.

"You know what she said before all of this happened?" Flitwick asked. Sirius shook his head. "Do not tell the Marauders. At all. It's embarrassing." Sirius perked up at the sound of Flitwick using their group name.

"But will you tell me?"

"Will you leave me alone for a bit?" Flitwick retorted.

"Of course! Consider it done!" Sirius agreed shaking his head furiously.

"She said she was going to practice her _Dissillusionment Charm_ because she could never do it when you were first taught it so she wanted to learn. And she wanted to do it during classes so that she could see how many people she could get by without being noticed. Now get out of my hair!"

Sirius walked out completely speechless. What the hell? That didn't make any sense. First of all Sharp-ears _mastered_ the _Dissillusionment Charm_ right away and had tackled Sirius while she used it. Scared the living day-lights out of him. Plus the _Dissillusionment Charm_ doesn't make the user completely invisible while moving and the Map says she's not even in the building... Something isn't adding up.

* * *

"Lily, that is going to be _impossible_. Somebody's going to notice." James argued.

I looked at him with disbelief. "I have just kept hidden from the whole school -most of the teachers don't really know what is actually going on- for five days! And besides. This is Lily 'Sharp-ears' Evans your talking to. Nothing is impossible."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Write me a review! Please! I am willing to hear any opinion :) **

**So I have no idea when the next update will be because I'm going camping for a week (no wifi) then school starts O.O so yeah. I'll get to it but I do write faster if people let me know theory are loving this story ;)**

**till James gives up on Lily,**

**the oblivious nerd**


End file.
